I sing only for you
by Moonlit-NightStars
Summary: Bella and Edward got split up... 200 years later Alice see's Bella!


Apov

Emmett was just flipping threw the channels… no one really caring every one got really depressed when Bella disappeared… I never saw her and its been almost 200 years everyone thinks she's died… Emmett stopped at Americas got talent… "and know Bella Swan!" my head shot up at the name I saw everyone cheering as Bella walked on stage… "Emmett turn it up!" I yelled at him… Jasper came running down "What's going on?" he asked all I did was shush him as Bella stated to sing…

"I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again."

Emmett's jaw was opened wide as so was Jasper in shock… they knew as well as me that that was Bella… she changed… she had blue strikes in her hair she was pale and had topaz eyes… she was wearing a black short skirt and a blue top with no slaves…

"What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

Edward and Rosalie were now down stairs with the same shock on there faces…

"Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

"Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.

She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside."

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh...

"If you don't mind me asking you said you made this song what was your inspiration?"

One of the judges asked… "Well I was engaged to someone I loved and I still love him… but we got separated…" Bella said looking down I knew she would be crying if possible… "He loved music so… I stated singing hoping I could find him…" I shot my head to Edward he was still in shock… "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?!?! GO GET HER?!?!?!?" I yelled at him… he looked at me and nodded and was out the door in a second… I grabbed a bag and stuffed some things and followed him…

Bpov

I sighed going on stage…I really do hope this works…I sang the song and waited for the results I passed of cores but right before I walked off a judge asked me "If you don't mind me asking you said you made this song what was your inspiration?" I looked down wanting to cry…. "Well I was engaged I loved and I still love him… but we got separated…he loved music so… I stated singing hoping I could find him" I said just loud enough for them to hear… I walked back stage and started to doodle… after a while I was told to go back up… I of cores won… I was told to sing another song…

"I looked away  
Then I look back at you  
you try to say  
the things that you can't undo  
I'll have my way

I'll never get over you

Today's the day  
I pray that we make it through"

Make it through the fall  
Make it through it all

And I don't wanna fall to pieces  
I just want to sit and stare at you  
I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I sang then back doors opened and there standing was my angle…

"You're the only one,  
I'd be with till the end  
When I come undone  
You bring me back again"

He started to walk up as I walked to him…

"Back under the stars  
Back into your arms

Wanna know who you are  
Wanna know where to start  
I wanna know what this means"

I was standing there looking up at him… he smiled his crocked smile… he put his hand out and I toke it lasing our figures… I brought him up on the stage and started sing to him… and him alone

"Wanna know how you feel  
Wanna know what is real  
I wanna know everything, everything

I don't wanna fall to pieces

I just wanna sit and stare at you

I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

I don't want to talk about it  
And I don't want a conversation  
I just want to cry in front of you  
I don't want to talk about it  
Cuz I'm in Love With you

Im in love with you

Cause im in love with you

Im in love with you

Im in love with you"

Edward smiled and rapped me in a hug… "I missed you" he whispered in my ear… "Well I became famous trying to find you" I smirk… "Come on lets go home" he said taking my hand and off the stage to his sister… "BELLA!!!" Alice screamed coming and jumping and hugging me "I missed you to Alice" I giggled… "HEY, what about the show?" some guy up front yelled… I turned around "well I only entered to find him… well I got my prize… so I guess im dropping out" I stated turning on my heels and going off with Edward and Alice…

When we got to there house I was all but attacked by Emmett. "Hey Emmett" I said… hugging him back… "um Bella if you don't mind me asking What happened?" Alice asked... "um.....Youseeiwastoldthatifididntleave,youguyswouldgethurtsoileft...endedupkillingtheguythatsaidthatafterigotchanged!" i said all in one breath! "so here i am!" i said kissing Edward. **(You see I was told that if I didnt leave, you guys would get hurt so I left... ended up killing the guy that said that after i got changed!)**


End file.
